SMOOTH CRIMINAL
by overgrons
Summary: Santana Lopez is not very fond of Sebastian Smythe and decides to pay him a little visit. Sebastian isn't very fond of her, either — she's bossy, cruel, manipulative, and conniving but maybe that's just what he needs.


Santana's chocolate gaze flickered up to meet Sebastian's hard stare as the cellos suddenly began to dwindle down before coming to a sharp stop. Her heart was pounding against her chest, much in sync with the heavy breathing she was trying so hard to control. The space between them was dangerously limited and Santana could feel his warmth breath against her cheek each time he expelled a pant, however neither of them moved from that spot - not even when the cellists got to their feet and made their exist.

Neither of them noticed.

Sebastian's gaze was like fire against her icy stare and no matter how hard she tried, Santana couldn't look away. Her gaze carefully, almost hesitantly lowered to those pink lips of his and he noticed, allowing them to twitch into a small smirk. A burst of hatred swept through her veins and Santana's expression hardened, her lips pressing into a thin line along with a noticeable narrowing of her eyes. Sebastian picked up on this and he chuckled quietly, his breath tickling her skin. "Like what you see?" He questioned, though it was more of a statement than anything. He didn't have to ask, she didn't have to respond - the answer was obvious.

Suddenly, Santana was reaching for his tie and in a matter of moments, she was clutching it tightly in her hands, using her grip on it to pull him forward. Her expression didn't change though he did register the quick lick of her lips and he couldn't help but to let his smirk grow in amusement. This girl sure was bad about hiding her intentions. Not that he minded of course - she may not have been his first choice but there was no way he could deny the fact that she was scorching hot and the way that she carried herself, so fierce, so... bold... he was thinking that he might have met his match.

"Listen, Edward Cullen. I don't like anything about you so wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you." Santana hissed quietly, her grip around his tie tightening considerably. Although she seemed to be standing her ground, her expression never once faltering, it didn't phase Sebastian. She wanted to play dirty? Fine. Dirty was his middle name. Game on.

"You're a terrible liar, Lopez." Santana cringed as he spoke, his words drifting into her mouth due to the lack of space between them. Carefully, he ducked his head and nuzzled against her neck, breathing her perfume in, and letting his hot breath hit her skin. "Mmmm you smell good, Santana." She shifted a little, not by much but enough for him to feel the small movement in front of him. He could see just barely that her hand was still clenched into a tight fist around his tie, her knuckles almost white from trying so hard to resist him. He smirked again. "You can't fight me. You know you won't win." His lips were now brushing against her skin of her neck as he spoke, and he snaked his tongue out and gently licked a line right below her earlobe. Santana shivered.

"Kurt was right about you." The latina murmured quietly. This caught Sebastian's interest and he lifted his head a bit, his lips inching back from the exposed skin of her neck. His eyebrow rose curiously. "You're nothing but a crotch dog." Her whisper was harsh. "Always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

He allowed his gaze to flicker up to hers, their eyes locking briefly before his hands grasped her face and he leaned in, roughly pressing his lips to hers and prying them open with his own. He felt her tense up and then finally relax, seeming to give in but something was telling him that this battle was not over. He ran his hands down her sides, gripping at her hips as his tongue slid past her lips to explore, carefully pushing her backwards until he felt her back hit the wall. Santana hissed quietly against his lips, her hands sliding up his shoulders before tangling into his hair to bring him that much closer. Sebastian broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her jaw to nibble on the sensitive flesh underneath, earning a soft growl of approval from the latina he had currently pinned against the wall.

"You're going to fucking get it, Lopez." He hissed against her skin, teeth sinking down into the tan flesh covering her pulse point. She whimpered, her grip on his hair tightening as his hands slid down to her thighs, hooking beneath her ass to lift her off of the ground and using his grip on her lower half to nudge her legs around his waist. Santana complied eagerly, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist as his fingertips danced under the fabric of her dress, his touches soft and teasing.

"I swear to god France, if you don't-" Sebastian cut her off as his lips collided with hers once more in a searing kiss, his teeth catching her bottom lip. He nibbled there a little harder than he'd meant too but he was pretty sure she wasn't going to protest, especially with the way she was squirming beneath his touches. His fingers slid up a bit higher until they brushed against her center, only to find that she was already incredibly wet from the anticipation. He smirked.

"No panties?" She growled again and he hushed her by pressing another forceful kiss against her mouth, his tongue plunging between her lips. "You're so fucking wet for me, Santana... you're practically dripping." Carefully, he used his index finger to trace along her slit before letting it slip between the folds, pressing against her entrance. "Is this what you want? You want me to fuck you right here?" He purred between kisses, his touches short and light. Santana nipped at his lip in response, her hips pushing up roughly against his hand and he smirked, plunging two of his fingers into her forcefully, his thumb moving to press against her clit. She let out a muffled moan, the desire beginning to build in her quickly. Sebastian kept his movements quick and sharp, only slowing down every couple of moments when he'd hit a particularly sensitive spot in her and she'd whimper, her back arching into him. Her breathing was beginning to pick up again, the soft pants and moans coming at quicker intervals now as he continued to pump his fingers inside of her. A moment or two later, he felt her tense up, her walls beginning to contract around him and suddenly, he pulled back from her, his hand falling from beneath her dress. Clearing his throat, Sebastian released his grip on her and lowered her to the ground, his hand moving to straighten his tie. "That was fun while it lasted, Satan," he mused, the shocked and tortured expression on her face sending a rush of amusement through him. "But I've got Warblers practice to attend too. You might want to consider banding together your little group of misfits and doing the same, you were a little pitchy." He smirked, that smirk that he knew she fucking hated before he stepped back from her and turned on his heel, beginning to make his way out of the room.  
>Santana's eyes narrowed once more in a harsh glare that even he could feel with his back turned to her. Straightening up, the latina licked her lips and pushed off the wall, her voice thick with disgust masked by her desire. "Where the fuck do you think you're going, Prancer?" In only a matter of seconds, she was grabbing at the hem of his blazer, pulling him back towards her with as much force as she could muster. "I'm not finished with you yet."<br>Sebastian had been about to speak when suddenly she pushed at his chest, knocking him back into one of the many chairs that littered the room. She wasted no time in moving to straddle his waist, her hands quickly going to the belt on his pants and tearing it open. In a matter of seconds she'd managed to push his jeans down just enough, followed by his boxers and before he could even process what was happening, her tiny hand had wrapped firmly around his erection and she was stroking him, soft, gentle, teasing touches, much like he'd done to her before. Payback was a bitch, but it didn't hold a candle to the fiery latina that was straddling his lap.  
>"Let's get one thing straight," Santana murmured, her thumb brushing against the head of his cock as her movements picked up. She leaned down, her teeth scraping against his collarbone as she nipped at the sensitive flesh and it took all he had in him to hold back a groan. Pulling back from him a bit, she moved her hand from between his legs to push the skirt of her dress up before positioning herself over him. He could feel the tip of his penis press against the wet heat of her center and he let his hands move to her hips in an attempt to guide her down the rest of the way but she wasn't having any of it. She was in control this time. Her lips travelled up his neck and then his jaw before they moved towards his ear, her tongue snaking out along the soft flesh. She nibbled on his earlobe momentarily, grinding against him a bit and allowing a smirk to line her lips at the small grunt elicited from his mouth. "There's only room for one manipulative, conniving, sly bitch around here and that's me. Don't fucking forget it." And with that, Santana lowered herself down onto him and let him fill her up completely, her eyes closing as a soft gasp fell from her lips. She kept her movements fast, sliding down on him harder each time as his fingernails dug into her hips and hers dug into his shoulder. Occasionally, between her sharp pants and her moans, she'd mumble little things in Spanish which he asumed were probably insults more or less and then there were the few but rather loud curses she'd let slip rather loudly. Regardless, with each word that left her lips, he'd smirk in satisfaction because he knew that he was the one making her feel this good and she couldn't deny it even if she wanted too. One hand fell from her hip and slid under her dress to rub small circles against her clit and after a moment or two of this, she was tightening around him, her muscles contracting before she finally tensed up completely and reached her climax, a string of pants and whispers and Spanish curses flying from her mouth. The sensation of Santana falling apart ontop of him was enough to drive him over the edge and he quickly followed in pursuit, his hips jerking up as he twitched inside her, filling her with his semen. Once all was said and done, she collapsed ontop of him, her breathing heavy and he leaned back in the chair, sucking in a sharp breath. They lingered there for a moment or two in an attempt to collect themselves before Santana climbed off of him, getting to her feet and straightening out her dress. Sebastian watched her as she bent over to pick up the hat that had fallen off at some point during their little escapade and licked his lips, although he instantly regretted it because not only a moment or two later, Santana's hand was colliding with the side of his face, bringing a sting to his cheek that was not enjoyable, not even to him. "That was for calling me pitchy, asshole." She spat as she placed her hat on the top of her head, adjusting it before she began to head towards the door, not turning around once as she uttered her goodbyes to the Warbler. "You can run along to your stupid little practice now. God knows you'll need it if you want to beat the New Directions at sectionals. If you perform the way that you fuck, then you definitely have no chance." <p>


End file.
